The present invention relates to a reinforced fabric for substitution of vinyl and its manufacturing method, and in particular to a reinforced fabric for substitution of vinyl and its manufacturing method which has features in that in a first manufacture process, 100% virgin HDPE (High Density Polyethylene) and a UV reinforcing agent mixture are added in a reeling machine and are processed into a film material with a constant thickness, and the film processed past a cooling process is forced to pass over a roller equipped with a plurality of blades the intervals of which are adjustable, for hereby manufacturing threads which will be used as warp and weft. The threads whose durability are much reinforced through the elongation and cooling process are wound on a thread spool and are moved to a circular loom. The threads which were moved to the circular loom are used as a warp and a weft of the fabric for thereby manufacturing a first woven fabric cloth which is a basic material of the fabric. The first woven fabric cloth manufactured by the circular loom are formed in a tube shape one side of which is closed, so the closed one side of the tube shape is forced to open by a heat cutter and is processed into a flat fabric and is forced to pass over a certain triangle structure so as to recover a tangled weaving tissue into an original state. Afterward, the basic weaving tissue is moved to a coating line and is mixed at a certain ration with LDPE (Low Density Polyethylene) and UV reinforcing agent, and the mixed material is liquefied. Either side or one side of the first woven fabric cloth is uniformly coated or plated, for thereby manufacturing a fabric whose durability against UV is enhanced, and the fabric may be cut or linked to each other for its specific usage.
In case of visible vinyl or industry vinyl which are used for a facility such as a vinyl house, a cow house, a stable, a warehouse, a drying house, a flower garden, exercise, etc. and a fishing place, a garage, etc., its light transmissivity is high but very weak against strong wind, hail, heavy snow, typhoon, etc. and its durability is very low, so a user suffers economically since it needs to repeatedly replace once it is damaged. In case of an ordinary vinyl, it is hard to easily block UV, so the ordinary vinyl may affect indoor workers or growing plants due to over exposure to HV. In order to improve such problems, it urgently needs to develop a reinforced vinyl product for the use in agricultural and industrial sections, which makes it possible to keep in maximum the light transmissivity and prolong life service while reducing the costs of the uses of the vinyl products and keeping a user's health.
The patent application of No. 10-2009-0030631 is directed to a method for manufacturing a fiber-reinforced heating sheet for agricultural and industrial sections, more specifically to a fiber-reinforced heating sheet for agricultural and industrial sections of a double structure and its manufacture method, of which fiber-reinforced heating sheet comprises a back film for the substitution of a conventional vinyl, and a net mesh-shaped woven fabric cloth and a liner film, which seems to be similar with the present invention, but the present invention is directed to a fabric weaving method using a UV reinforcing agent addition, an elongation-cooling process and a circular loom and its manufacture method. The present invention provides enhanced durability and prolonged service life.
In particular, according to a conventional thread manufacture, an elongation process is necessary so as to elongate the thread as long as desired length; however when the thusly manufactured product is exposed to the sun, the product contracts. So as to improve the above mentioned problems, some additional processes are required. The ordinary weaving loom weaves weft using water; however the present invention is directed to manufacturing a product using a fabric which does not hold moisture in its basic weaving tissues. The present invention is directed to a reinforced fabric for substitution of vinyl and its manufacturing method which make it possible to enhance durability and prolong service life in such a way to reduce in maximum the evaporation of moisture in the tissues and any transformation of the fabric which may happen due to expansion in the middle of actual use.